You Reap What You Sow
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a contest. It's a one-shot story about Janna with a twin sister named Anna. Janna is in love with Marco Diaz but is unable to tell him. So she decided to do something about it, using an unorthodox method. Genre: Romance, Supernatural, horror, slice of life and ONE-SHOT. Please READ and REVIEW.


**You Reap What You Sow**

 **Double Trouble Bondage Contest**

 **by sorrowxdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Series: Star Vs. The Force of Evil**

 **Double Trouble heroine: Janna and Anna (Janna's twin sister)**

 **oooOOOooo**

March 3rd. To some, it's a regular day. To others, something special like a birthday, death day, weird day, wedding day, or even an anniversary of some kind. Well for me, it is the day I met Janna Ordonia. The weird Filipino girl that continues to harass me in every sense of the word. She would stalk me, pickpocket my stuff, slap my butt, appear out of nowhere. She even has my Social Security Card and birth certificate! How? When I approached my mom about it, she went to get it. I waited, expecting to receive the dreadful yet expected news.

But my mom returned with the paper in hand. An authentic copy, not a photocopy, of both my Social Security Card and my birth certificate. I stared down at the two pieces of sensitive information as I felt another conundrum. Typical Janna. She freaks me out at times, but that really took the cake. But she wasn't always like this. No. The Janna Ordonia I knew back in kindergarten was shy and to herself, and a whole like nicer. She didn't always have that beanie on, and had this affiliation with the occult and other supernatural things. No. In fact, she was into rainbow and unicorns.

I remembered back in Miss Flores' class, she drew a narwhal. Claiming it was the unicorn of the sea. A hint that the magical winged beast could possible exist in our world. She would probably be thrilled to meet Star. Sad to say, that little innocent girl no longer stood with us. No, in her place was the hyperactive, always clinging, and with impeccable timing Janna Ordonia. As if she was watching me somehow. But that was impossible. She would have needed magic like Star, or high tech devices mounted throughout the entire city.

Even now, as I stared toward the girl that sat there with a carefree smile. The same girl that was drawing something with much patience and attention. I still think of her as a friend, I guess, but I sometime wondered. How my life would be like, if Janna remained as she was back in Miss Flores' class. Would we be still real 'close' as we were now? Or better with the respected distance known as privacy? I never knew why she changed, just that it came out of nowhere. One day she was her typical self, and the next came the one I knew today.

Her eyes were no longer staring at the floor whenever we crossed path. Her trembling voice as she tried to form words was now replaced by self-confidence and uncanniness. We only spoke a few times before the change, but I actually found them endearing in a way. When I asked for a crayon, she would always give me the whole box to borrow. I offered to share with her, pushing my desk towards her until it became one big desk. She would let out a yelp before remaining in silence until the end of the class. I felt content with how we were, just living our lives as they were. Then came March 3rd. I arrived before she did. I usually do since I waited by the hallway to greet Jackie Lynn Thomas like I did every day. As I saw her walking by, I raised my head and performed the motion. Jackie Lyyn Thomas looked and took notice before returning my gesture with her own. No words were needed. Now that I think about it, we hardly spoke to each other. All I did was greet her with a nod.

Well, after that came the era of creepy stalker. I spotted the familiar dark-blue hair girl coming down the hallway. She was running toward me, as if she was trying to collide with my person. She did as she embraced me tightly. I found myself on the floor as she sniffed my hair and body. She was oddly excited and feral, like a beast finally freed from its prison. Everything that was trapped inside her body, exploded as the once timid girl I knew was currently whispering creepy things into my ears before liking them.

I pushed her off, but she kept at it for the whole day. Always trying to get as close to me as possible. Until **IT** happened.

The school bell rang, as the teacher said we could leave. I gathered all my belongings and made my merry way out. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, but saw no one. I shrugged my shoulders. A mistake I would soon pay as I turned back to what was in front of me and felt something pressing into my nose. It was hard to tell at first. I could only see the two brown eyes as they stared into my soul.

I did the same and saw something I didn't think a kid like myself would know. I saw an appetite from within. It was a big appetite, as if left to starve and grow. Only when I realized who those eyes belonged to did I feel her bite on my nose. It was quick and unexpected, but most of all, it hurt. I remembered crying in the nurse's office as she treated me for the bite. Half an hour later, my parents came to pick me up. Janna Ordonia was nowhere to be seen as my parents refused to belive that a girl would actually bite anyone on the nose. Ever since then, I decided to take karate to strengthen my awareness and to never drop my guard. Especially when in front of Janna.

Janna continued to torment me in her unorthodox manner, but I digress. Today was March 3rd once again and Janna was at her most menacing. I wished I could call in sick, but that only mean she would come into my house. Something I learned the hard way one year as I stayed behind. Thinking I had fortitude and sense of security in my own home. In case you didn't figure it out, I didn't. Janna has copies of my keys, knew every secret within my house's layout. There was no place I could hide that Janna wouldn't find me. This year, I decided to face it head-on. To get it over with, and hopefully lessen the impact with my arms down. Resisting only fuel the fire that crackle inside the girl. I spotted her in the distance as made my way through the sidewalk. Here it comes, I thought.

"Oh, hey Marco." She said, looking toward me for a moment.

"Hey Janna." I began, waiting to see what she had in store for me.

She smiled, but did not bear her teeth. "So you're going to school?"

"Um, yes. Like you are." I said, pointing toward her backpack. She looked at where I pointed before replying with a grin.

"Not quite. I'm ditching school today. Tell everyone else not to look for me. I'll be back tomorrow." She said before turning her back to me and leaving. I stood there dumbfounded. I reached out and stopped her.

"Wait. Where are you going? You never ditched school. Yes, you have ditched class and especially detention, but never school all together. Is everything alright?" I asked, staring into that familiar brown pools before they shifted.

"Oh, Marco. I didn't think you care." She stated, wrapping her arms around my neck as she looked into my eyes more closely. She leaned until our nose were close to touching.

"Seriously Janna. Are you alright?" I asked. She was dodging my question.

Janna stared for a moment before letting me go. Yep, something was wrong. She sighed before scratching her head. "My family is coming today, and I have to take care of something before they come. It's a real pain, but today you have nothing to worry about. ' kay?" She said, poking my nose with her finger.

"I guess. Just call me if there's something bothering you." I said. Knowing she had my phone number. She was really scaring me. Today was like an anniversary for us, and it felt weird not having her near me.

"Alright, mom. I will. I'll catch you around..." She began, turning to leave before stopping midway. "Oh and I forgot something..." Before I could ask her what, she planted a quick kiss on my cheek. "That's for being sweet. Later." She waved before leaving in the distance.

I think it was my dad that said that girls were weird. They were strange and very difficult to understand. But then, as my dad said, there was no point. What matter, was their feelings along with my own. I felt warm by her wet lips on my face. Knowing I was alone for the rest of the day, I found my arms dropping for the first time in a long time. Maybe I misjudged Janna. She was just a girl that had a weird way of showing her feelings. Heck, everyone has their ways. Even me. With that in mind, I made my way to school.

 **oooOOOooo**

After purchasing the required ingredients, the young Filipino girl arrived to her loving home where her parents rarely were. Both her mother and father were District Attorney and a professor respectively. She usually spent her days messing a certain Latino boy with a cute mole on his right cheek. But today was different. She closed the door and walked upstairs. Today, she had a job to do that required her time and attention.

And above all, some energy. Walking into her room, Janna made sure to cover up her windows with the blinds. No one could see what she was about to do. NO ONE. Closing her door, she turned her focus on a vanity mirror. It was strikingly familiar to the one that Star's had in her room, covered by its curtains.

"Wakey wakey." Spoke Janna as she pushed the curtains away. Looking at the twin that stood before her.

The figure shook herself awake as she saw who it was. "Anna!" Spoke the reflective figure as she began to bang on the glass.

"Hello again, Janna." Said Janna as she smiled toward her self.

"Please let me out! I need to get out of here..." Pleaded the girl as she began crying. Something she did quite frequently as her cheeks were puffed and red from the similar before today.

"So you could do what exactly? Take your place back into this world? Don't you see by now, I stood where you once were way longer than you have. I've been Janna Ordonia for 10 years. You have only been Janna for only five pathetic years. I think, I'm more Janna than you have ever been, so why not just give up?"

The real one refused. "I can't! I'm going to escape and I'm going to tell everyone. Especially Marco." Janna in the mirror said as the one outside laughed.

"Tell Marco? You couldn't even tell him how you feel. That's why you summoned me ten years ago."

Janna shook her head. "You were supposed to confess what I could not. I didn't think you would keep me here for all of these years." Janna said, looking down at the floor. Her hands were stained by the blood of her efforts in trying to escape.

"You think I would to do all the talking, while you reaped my efforts? Didn't you realize how I felt for Marco Diaz? We're the same in that aspect. I was trapped inside you, waiting for you to grow a spine. But even with that in mind, I knew you would wimp out in the end. Letting another girl take his attention and affection. I couldn't allow the possibility of him ending up with someone else, especially not Jackie Lynn Thomas."

"I love Marco. I'm the original. You are nothing but my inner turmoil that took form and became independent."

The Janna outside shook her head. Remembering meeting Janna for the first time in person. They both were surprised by how well the spell worked. But as the spell warned, there could only be one Janna in their world at all times. So the real one became encased in the vanity mirror where she stood today. The name "Anna" was given to her by the original in order to differentiate who was who. At first, she didn't mind it, but then she saw Marco in the flesh. She became excited as she tossed the plan to the side. At the end of the day, Janna was disappointed with how Anna handled her plan.

Telling her to recite the words once more with her to switch spots, Janna was shocked to find Anna refusing. _I think I like here._ She said to Janna. _In fact, instead of Anna, you can now call me Janna Ordonia._ The rest, as they say, was history. Janna remained as she was, inside the mirror. While Anna took the role of Janna and redefine who Janna Ordonia was. Forming several groups, and befriending the very girl she despised. Mainly to keep close tabs on her.

"No. I'm Janna Ordonia." Spoke Anna as she took out what was inside her backpack. "And this is you now." She said, revealing a Lalaloopsy doll in her hands. "Don't worry, I will take good care of you." Spoke the impostor as the ritual was now in session.

 **oooOOOooo**

It was a good day for Marco Diaz. He spent the entire day living it out as he could finally breathe. Seeing that it was half past ten, he figured now was a good time to go to bed. Brushing his teeth before settling in for bed, Marco began to think about Janna. He expected her to call, or maybe it was wishful thinking. Although he found her annoying, he realized that despite everything she did to him, he still cared.

Turning off the lights, he waited for Morfeo to appear before him. Unbeknown that his window was slowly opening from the outside. The figure quietly walked toward his bed before making herself crawl within the blankets. Marco felt something moving towards him from under his sheets.

Thinking it was one or more puppies that Star conjured up, he lifted the sheet only to meet face to face, the demon herself. "Janna!" Screamed the boy as he pushed his body away. At least try to, as Janna pressed her body down onto his. Preventing any movement away as she held him down. "B-But you said...you sai-" Marco began saying, but felt a finger on his lips.

"I said 'today'. 'Tonight', on the other hand, is a different story Marco Diaz." Said the girl as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his nose. "I really missed you. You know?"

Marco wasn't sure what to do. But when he felt a pair of lips on his own, he ceased.

When morning came, Marco and Janna woke up. Both of them had a heart-to-heart conversation and Marco actually felt silly. All this time, Janna was in love with him. Seeing how much she went out of her way to show her feelings, Marco couldn't refuse to at least try it out. He found her cute in a way, and knew her for a very long time. Who knows, perhaps he could learn to love her way more than he does with Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"I didn't think you were into dolls." Marco commented, seeing the Lalaloopsy doll attached to her backpack. The backpack was discarded on his chair as the doll was facing towards them.

Janna giggled. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Maybe now you'll pay attention to me." She said happily as she wrapped her arms around him, fully aware of the doll staring at them both. The doll remained as she was, smiling and unmoved as it concealed the true feelings of what was once Janna Ordonia.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you have it. What did you think of that lovely tale of romance and magic? I originally wrote this for ED3765's double trouble contest, but I don't think I made it in time. Either way, it was a real pleasure writing it. Until next time! - _sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
